


Culture gap

by SmileDesu



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what do Jews do on Christmas? Make the most out of it, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture gap

"Are these... real?" Kate frowned and tapped tentatively on Teddy's newfound reindeer horns. Eli could only snicker.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of having a shape-shifter for a friend."

Teddy's response was a snicker and another sip of his cup of eggnog. Not too far from there another member of their small group was greeted by one of the older Avengers, a certain un-festive orange rock with limbs who felt a bit out of place in the party. He frowned at Billy's Christmas-y attire.

"Are we losing you, kid?" Ben asked and eyed Billy's snow-man patterned sweater.

"No, but I am, admittedly, sleeping with a Christian."

Ben looked up at the group of teens across the room in time to find Teddy, looking aptly tipsy, raise his glass at Billy in a long-distance toast. Billy smiled back and returned the gesture.

"How many of those has he downed already?"

"Not enough to be too much, just enough to mean we'll be naughty and still be up when Santa comes over."

Ben blinked at the implication before snorting. He held his steaming coffee mug for Billy to meet with his own cup.

"Merry Christmas, kid."

"Ho ho ho."


End file.
